


Curiosity

by LeFay_Strent



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Deceit is a good boy in this though, Gen, M/M, his evil schemes are at best a little annoying, logan doesn't mind too much, mostly - Freeform, mostly fluffy, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFay_Strent/pseuds/LeFay_Strent
Summary: . . . how on earth was Logan actually sleeping? Was he really that unbothered by Deceit remaining in the room, barely a foot away from him? This kind of obliviousness was more anticipated in Patton. Well, no, not obliviousness. It was like—Like Logan honestly didn’t mind that Deceit was there.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of some lovely fanart by dailypattondoodle on tumblr.

Deceit relished his job, relished in the lies he told because there were _so many_ ways to lie to a person. It all came down to what people wanted to believe, or what Deceit wanted them to believe. Which sometimes? Those two went hand in hand.

Call him a dark side all you want, everyone—at some point—wanted to buy what he sold. The naivety that swallowed the lies down at face value, or the deep denial that rejected the truth so thoroughly. Either way, Deceit knew his way around words. How to break or build confidence. How to blind eyes and smother the ugly truth.

And his penchant for pretty lies was what made him a slimy snake, some dirty thing to be hated. Thomas and the other sides could believe whatever they want, but Deceit was just doing his job. He didn’t care either way. In fact, he _liked_ getting under their skin.

Patton, oh so gullible and believing the best of people, had always been the easiest target. Virgil too, with his never-ending paranoia. And Roman? So desperate to be loved, to not be forgotten.

Logan though? What a . . . peculiar specimen.

Deceit lay in bed beside the logical trait. They were in Logan’s room, Deceit having come in uninvited to annoy Logan while he worked late into the night. Finally, Logan had given up and gone to bed. But did that stop Deceit?

Um, sorta?

At first, Deceit crawled into bed with him merely to keep Logan from sleeping. Surprisingly—er, completely _not_ surprisingly, Logan simply grumbled, placed his glasses on his bedside table, and fell asleep.

It was . . . the exact reaction Deceit had expected. It’s not like he had been prepared for Logan to give in to that anger he denied he felt and toss Deceit out of his room.

However, that was the issue with Logan. Unlike the others, he had—without fail—never been bothered by Deceit’s presence. Or shown as much, at least.

Whenever Deceit popped up, Logan remained steadfast. He combated each one of Deceit’s lies with irritating truths complete with well-researched sources (the nerd monkey). He met Deceit’s mismatched gaze head-on, never faltering in the midst of misconceptions, even if some of it did induce a heavy eye roll.

Deceit couldn’t even take pride in the way Logan pushed down his own humanity. That wasn’t even Deceit’s doing! That was just Logan being . . . dumb! He was dumb and not smart at all in any way and his pea-sized brain would never accomplish anything of real merit. And Deceit would ensure that Logan knew that, would know that his ‘infallible’ logic was nothing more than a joke. He would shimmy over into Logan’s personal space right now and croon it in his ear.

Any minute now, Deceit would surely do it.

Any minute really.

. . . how on earth was Logan actually sleeping? Was he really that unbothered by Deceit remaining in the room, barely a foot away from him? This kind of obliviousness was more anticipated in Patton. Well, no, not obliviousness. It was like—

Like Logan honestly didn’t mind that Deceit was there.

And, seeing as Logan was asleep and there was no one around to see Deceit right now, he could be honest with himself when he considered that he didn’t know what to do with this fact.

Logan’s breaths were slow and even, each one coming and going at a precise rate. It was oddly hypnotic and Deceit couldn’t help but stare at his profile, entranced by the way his pajama clad chest rose and fell, little more than a shadow in the darkness.

Deceit nestled into his pillow, trademark bowler hat absent at the moment. With a thought, his gloves vanished as well, leaving behind scale-marked hands. His fingers neared Logan, intending to poke at him to check to see if he had truly fallen asleep. Somehow though, his hand wandered to the top of Logan’s head to carefully skim cool digits through soft hair. Very soft actually. More fluffy than you would expect from such a rigid man.

Not once did Logan’s breaths change pace.

Deceit snatched his hand back, curling it safely against his chest. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, jaw clenched.

The fool had really gone to sleep in spite of Deceit’s presence. If it had been Virgil or Roman, they would have never let their guard down. Patton would have, only because he didn’t realize Deceit was the type of person he needed a guard up for in the first place.

So what did that make Logan? Because dumb as he may be at times, naïve?

No, he knew _exactly_ what Deceit was.

And yet he . . .

Stubbornly, Deceit opened his eyes once more to try again. His hand returned to gently thread through locks of hair. When that didn’t work, his fingertips traced the skin of his forehead, down his temple and cheek, around the sharp curve of his jaw, and then back up again in light circles. There were no twitches in Logan’s facial muscles, no signs that his arm was about to snap up and slap his hand away.

Deceit marveled at the way his hand cupped Logan’s cheek, the contact warm under his palm. It wouldn’t take much, to take advantage of this vulnerability. 

And Logan had allowed him to see it.

Unnerved, Deceit removed his hand once more and hugged himself tightly. Logan hadn’t kicked him out. He didn’t kick him off the bed when Deceit joined him. He had closed his eyes and ~~trusted~~ ignored Deceit lying beside him.

 _Not that it matters_ , Deceit told himself. He burrowed deeper under the covers, hiking the blankets over his shoulder and curving his body in a way that didn’t touch Logan’s but could still feel a comforting heat radiating from him.

His eyes closed to sleep, and he was just beginning to relax when—

“Why did you stop?”

Deceit jolted and leaned up on his hands, staring wide-eyed at Logan’s face. Logan stared right back at him. There was no anger, no disgust. Just blankness.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Deceit fired back. If Logan had woken up during his little exploration of his face, or if he’d been awake the whole time, why hadn’t he done anything about it?

“You seemed curious.” Logan answered back, as if it were that simple. “I might not know what outcome you expected or why you initiated physical contact with me, but I interpreted your actions to be benign and purposeful. Were your results enlightening?”

“ _No_! Not at all,” Deceit denied, contemplating whether or not he should duck out now and spare himself any more embarrassment.

Without missing a beat, Logan responded, “Perhaps you should try again.”

Deceit didn’t choke on air. His whole throat tightened and he forgot how to breathe for a full minute.

Because Logan was offering to let Deceit touch him again, for science or something.

“I would rather touch burning metal bare-handed,” Deceit declared.

“Very well then,” Logan replied, closing his eyes to settle into sleep again.

Wait, what? Just like that? That was it?

“However,” Logan said, eyes still closed, “if you change your mind, the offer still stands.”

Deceit sank slowly into his pillow again. He stared at Logan’s face, searching for any traces of that which he was most familiar with.

“Why Logan, it’s almost as if you _want_ me to touch you,” Deceit teased, laying it on thick with a chuckle.

“While your touch is not unpleasant, this is not about that.”

Deceit frowned, confusion turning into annoyance, because: “What is it about then?”

“You seemed curious,” Logan repeated. Then in a softer voice tinged with sleep, he said, “Far be it from me to discourage that which urges us to learn.”

Logan didn’t speak any more after that, nor did Deceit have anything to say.

He didn’t resume his earlier touching either.

He laid there and watched the other, waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the truth to reveal itself like a rug being yanked out from under him.

But somewhere between Deceit and Logic, the lines between falsehoods and honesty blurred and he couldn’t tell what was real anymore.

What he did know was that Logan still hadn’t kicked him off the bed, and as Deceit relaxed into sleep, he came to a conclusion.

It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this is my first time writing in Deceit's point of view. How'd I do?


End file.
